galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mykarian
Mykarians are a race of advanced sapient beings, known for recently arriving in the Milky Way Galaxy. Physiology Mykarians are hulking, bipedal creatures with bilateral symmetry, much like raptors. They are based on a purely silicate skeleton, along with bony exoskeletal plating on some joints. The stand just over 2 meters in height, with two-jointed legs and arms. Their muscles are highly coordinated, and have signs of high-tech engineering. Their neural pathways are notably odd as well, as the larger nerves are bony structures filled with gelatinous fluid which conducts electrical signals generated by the brain, and the smaller ones are more like wires than neuron systems, made of one large fiber that conducts electricity. This allows for faster nerve signals and reactions, although mykarian reactions are typically more subtle than most races. Their heads contain a large cranial cavity, with a highly dense brain which gives them an encephalization quotient just over 10. Their sentience quotient is also far higher than humans, at +16, allowing them to compute incredibly quickly while still maintaining emotion. This was most likely also engineered. Mykarians are endothermic, and have incredibly dense patches of fur on certain areas, while large, thick feather-like strands stick stiffly out of their back and neck. Average Mykarians are not particularly strong when compared to warlike races, although soldiers are genetically modified upon birth or creation to be more muscular in exchange for brain quality. Their joints are all sockets at the arms and legs, allowing for large amounts of flexibility, with several muscle groups at the joints. In terms of sexual dimorphism, Mykarian females tend to be smaller, although they have slightly larger brains and finer hair. Mykarians have well-insulated organs, with their heart made of several myocardial sacs layered over each other, with incredibly powerful muscles pumping blood at an aver age of 50 beats per minute. They do not have specific lungs, rather alveolar-like structures placed throughout the arteries and in the heart, directly fed by spiracles put on the body. This removes the need for any other facial features than eyes and a mouth, allowing for a large mouth and acute eyes. Diet Mykarians are omnivorous, although they are more susceptible to meat. Their digestive system is incredibly complex, with a mixture of flat teeth in the back with long, sharp, razored teeth in the front which allow for easy tearing through flesh. Their stomachs are aided by nanobots, which fully digest any remaining nutrients. This results in Mykarians not having to eat large amounts of food, as the maximum caloric value is extracted directly. However, without these nanomachines, it is estimated that Mykarians would need to eat around 5000 calories per day. Society and Intelligence Mykarians are highly intelligent sapient beings, with culture and a government, with their direct holdings and society known simply as The Mykarian Empire. Mykarian philosophy is somewhat bureaucratic and capitalist, although in many cases the group is put before the individual. Everybody has the right to work, if they want to or not, allowing for maximum production efficiency. Payments are made based on products made rather than any arbitrary time limit. One of the most important aspects of Mykarian society is their religion. Mykarians are incredibly pious, worshiping a god named Mattias, in the religion of Antarism. This religion is very intolerant of other religions, and crusades have begun against what the Mykarians view as heathens and infidels in the Perseus-Pisces Supercluster, in an event known as The First Mykarian Crusade. However, Mykarians do accept converts into their empire. The Mykarians follow an Emperor, who rules over his people and others in a feudal system, viewed as a messiah of Mattias. He has been blinded by an unknown event, although through some augmentation or other form of technology can still see, and claims to be omniscient. There is only one faction in the political system, the Cult of the Emperor, which has many followers in other races as well, including their vassals, the Raoen Alliance. This faction is also seen in races that they are fighting, allowing for the operation known in Mykarian as "Dzaron," or political annexation, much like the Anschluss of Austria by Nazi Germany. The system of Mykarian government is an absolute monarchy, with full support for the Emperor, despite there being no known intelligence systems to keep civilians in line other than zeal. There is a vassal system, although only dukes, counts, and barons have been seen under the Emperor due to the size of their slowly expanding empire of around 20 systems. Due to the small amount of Mykarians that arrived into the Milky Way, races are accepted as vassals under a direct sphere of influence, and the iron fist of the Emperor. Antarisim Antarism Is the belief in one god, Mattias. Mattias is an all powerful being, and according to the Mykarians, is scattered into many fragments. It is believed every intelligent creature holds one of these fragments, and when all intelligent beings are converted, then all will ascend to become part of Mattias. The societal effects of this cause a centralized society which values loyalty and trust. The six major tenets of Antarism are as follows 1. Mattias is the only god 2. Mattias will return when all believe in him. 3. The Imperial Dynasty (Rulers of the Mykarians) is Sacred and carries the most of Mattias, killing people in possession of Royal Blood is to doom yourself when Mattias returns. 4. Mattias cannot affect events unless the faith is strong. 5. Heathens must convert or Perish. 6. The Imperial rulers are rightful rulers of all of creation, the only reason they should not being ruling over a lesser nation or species is because it is not currently possible. 7. If enough beings lose faith in Mattias, The god of chaos and disorder, Angra Minya, will be victorious over the balance of Mattias. The combination of these Laws has allowed the Imperial Dynasty to remain in power for thousands upon thousands of years, and greatly benefited Mykarians as a faction, keeping them together in the most dire of times. However it also forces them to be very warlike and heavy advocates of Imperialism, as all must convert or perish. Technology Main article: The Mykarian Empire Mykarian technology is incredibly advanced, and they have managed to reform their technolgy soon after arriving in this universe, making fleets and armies numbering far more than previously thought possible in a short timeframe of 10 years. This is through stem cell spraying technology, where sapients are mass-produced and blessed, foregoing the painstaking process of gestation. Vorians have even abandoned gender because of this. Infantry carry weaponized railguns, as well as nanodiamond armor. Weak personal shields are also seen on their soldiers, as well as large shields which cover battalions. Melee weapons include plasma-sheathed nanodiamond swords, often oscillated to high frequencies to destroy incredibly dense materials, allowing Mykarian swords to shear through most tanks and armor. History Little is known of the Mykarian race, although they claim to come from a multiverse known as Obeidon.Category:Articles by User:Yuy168 Category:Sapient beings Category:Mykarians